Talk:Investment Opportunities
Rewards and Outcomes I was wondering if we should post any rewards and outcomes from this here. Or should we leave it up to the players to find out? I'm leaning towards the former. Thoughs? Lancer1289 03:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Include the rewards and outcomes.I'm wondering what exactly you get from these, or if more actually appear on a daily basis. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it might be linked to you revisiting. Because it clearly hasn't been a day since I first invested, that was only a few hours ago. But to be honest I don't know, and now I which I had recored those outcomes. I still can, but currernlty I have a base to destroy. Lancer1289 03:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::According to devs and personal experience, Investments outcomes are posted after you do a mission or the next calendar day after you accept it(meaning at midnight the results come in). 16:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Smear Compaign Why does the picture shows Udina. Is he the corrupt politician? LOL!!! SoulRipper 20:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think Bioware was just to lazy to create a portrait of some random politician. You also see the asari Councelor next to him(implying that he's on the councel when that decision is up to the player). Jedted 13:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The Effects will these investments have any effects for your future mass effect universe? for example: will it effect mass effect 3? NordicLord 22:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC)NordicLord :Who knows, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what develops. Lancer1289 22:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) outcomes Are the outcomes of the investment opportunities pre-determined to fail or succeed, or is there a way to make sure you succeed in them all? Julian Clout 23:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nope they are pre-determined. Lancer1289 23:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Completion order chain I think there is an order to unlocking the investment missions but I'm not sure which missions are chained together. Normally there are a maximum of 4 available missions at the console. In my current playthrough, I've bought only the ones that would succeed, based on this article. I now have 3 available failure missions and there are still about 3 success missions that have not shown up yet. I think this would be worthwhile information for the article, if someone is willing to map it out. (I'm doing a Renegade playthrough for the first time, so it'll be a while for me.) FarmerBob12 19:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I tracked the mission chains. The plus/minus values in parentheses will be your total net profit at each step within the chain. If a player is trying to get the most credits out of investments, he should buy the investment with the highest value for the given chain and stop there. To make things simple, buy everything except for Bureaucracy Inaction and Mutually Assured Income. :Chain 1 = Warning Signal (+1000) --> Blue-Listed (-1500) --> Arbitrator (+1500) :Chain 2 = Bureacracy Inaction (-3000) --> Embedded Correspondence (-1000) :Chain 3 = Smear Campaign (+2500) --> Mutually Assured Income (+500) :Chain 4 = Just Reward (+1500) --> Chemical Warfare (+2500) --> False Profits (+8500) :FarmerBob12 21:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Good post! I've added a new section at the bottom, and paraphrased what you wrote above (btw, the term "net" already includes the meaning of "total", so it's technically redundant). Please post up any comments if something looks wrong/out of place. Rtl42 09:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Looks good. Thanks for fixing the math. I was tracking this stuff in the midst of a play-through, so I posted it in the talk section in the hopes someone would do what you did. :) FarmerBob12 02:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Heh unfortunately I can't take credit for fixing the net profit numbers, I somehow missed that but someone else fixed that just the other day. Rtl42 04:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's even better in a way, because it means people besides the two of us understood what I was doing with the numbers in parentheses. I had my doubts about formatting it that way, but I wanted to get all the math out of the way. I was worried that people would think "so this investment gives me +500 credits on top of the previous amount of +2,500". FarmerBob12 06:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wait, why wouldn't you invest in Mutually Assured Income? Unless I'm reading this wrong, you make 500 Credits. Either that, or that's how much you get back and I've been reading this all wrong. :::::::The (+500) means you end up with 500 credits, not that you gained 500 credits. At a given step of a given chain, the amount listed is the total earned/lost. That's why Mutually Assured Income should be avoided -- you only end up with a 500 credit profit after Mutually Assured Income, whereas if you stop at Smear Campaign, you end up with a 2500 credit profit. Rtl42 02:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Images. War Assets come with descriptive images. Why shouldn't this Investment Opportunities be any different? Just saying.--Mike Gilbert 21:54, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thoughts?--Mike Gilbert 02:42, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't sound like an unreasonable request. Make sure you get the images ready. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 03:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Uh, I don't have them. I was thinking I could prompt someone who both has the games and knows how the image to wiki thing works to do it for the group. Sorry.--Mike Gilbert 03:05, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :::It's okay. It's a great idea, but I don't have the game for the PC. Maybe someone else can do it? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 03:29, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Seems ok to me if you can find quality ones. --DeldiRe (talk) 07:54, July 16, 2014 (UTC)